turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Eugene V. Debs
Also, based on this article, I take it he was never a Senator in OTL. Should the category be split out or are there too few to make it worth while? If it is split, I suggest that the ATL list be only those who were not senators in OTL. ML4E 00:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure Debs ever held elected office. Certainly he was not a senator. Unfortunatey, that makes him unique among the members of the US Senators category, which would greatly complicate a subdivision. Turtle Fan 03:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::TF is correct, Debs never held any office, much less senator. ::I'm not wholly certain he's unique. I vaguely recall a few others in my editing and re-editing. But I can't name a one at this point. TR 04:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Before saying the above I went through the category article by article. There were those like Strom Thurmond of Benjamin Wade whom I knew off the top of my head, but anyone I wasn't sure on, I checked. :::Though now that I think of it, isn't there someone in "M&S" who got butterflied into the Senate? Turtle Fan 20:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah yes. John Andrew. TR 21:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's two. Turtle Fan 23:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Any senators who are fictional? They would fit the ATL sub-cat too. Given Supervolcano, its likely there will be some if there aren't any now. ML4E 19:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I don't believe there have been. One or two unnamed ones in TL-191, but never any names. Never any clues as to which historical senators, if any, they might have been. :::::And yes, Supervolcano should change that. Or maybe HT will give us some modern public figures. I'd find that rather more interesting. It sounds like contemporary politics will be a major theme, so HT would have a harder time with his Haldweims and W's and such ridiculous dodges. Turtle Fan 03:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Any thoughts on the creation of a "Union Leaders" category? Off hand Chester Martin springs to mind too but at a much lower level than Debs. :Any thoughts on this potential category? ML4E 19:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I am assuming you guys looked at the end of the page for new comments and missed this at the top of the page. If you don't think this is a good idea then say so and I'll drop it. ML4E 04:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, gee, I'm sorry! Yes, Union Leaders sounds good to me. Turtle Fan 17:16, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a problem. Its easy enough to miss a post that's not at the end. I've certainly done it myself. ML4E 03:14, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Southern Victory "goof" From Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work: "In American Front, it is stated that Eugene Debs had twice run unsuccessfully for president before the Great War, before which the two most recent elections were in 1908 and 1912. However, in Blood and Iron, it is stated that Debs had lost to Theodore Roosevelt twice in 1912 and 1916, but there is no reference to the 1908 run." I don't see why this should be a goof. The B&I reference is to the Roosevelt-v-Debs runs. 1908 (Roosevelt's predecessor v Debs) was not relevant to the issue of the day.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:25, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :The B&I reference leaves the impression that Debs had only run twice before. TR (talk) 14:09, September 6, 2016 (UTC)